


Bathtub kisses

by Foreverwriting123



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bath Sex, How to Get Away With Murder - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor comes home to find Oliver in the bath, which leaves Connor to have certain ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!  
> As well as uploading another part of my 'Batman x Reader's series', I thought I would post a little something from my favourite couple, because let's face it, I haven't written anything about them in a while.  
> I do hope you enjoy! :) x

Connor starts humming to himself as makes his way to his apartment. Strangely enough, he had Sleeping Beauty’s 'Once upon a dream's stuck in his head after him and Asher mocked Micheala over an one night stand.

He had a bouquet of a dozen purple tulips in his right hand, Oliver’s favourite. (Well he hopes they are his favourite as they were the only ones at the store that he could afford.)

He unlocks the door and steps in, hoping to surprise Oliver straight away. Except once he comes in, there is no one to be seen.

Of course, Connor, being the overprotective boyfriend, especially after that episode of Oliver going missing with Philip, he frantically drops the shopping and calls out, “Ollie?”

His heart flips when he hears Oliver reply, “I’m in here.”

Connor walks to the bathroom and shakes off his overanxious composure and smiles. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Oliver greets him and he sits in the bathtub, allowing the milky water moisturise his skin. “I didn’t think you’d be back so early.”

Connor can only shrug. “Well I wanted to surprise you by cooking dinner.”

Oliver blushes but soon moves to the look at Connor more closely. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Connor only smiles weakly. “I’m fine Ollie, I'm just a bit tense, that’s all.”

“Come here.” Oliver gestures at him. Connor obliged and sits on the edge of the tub, resting his left hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

He can feel his pulse and his chest rise and fall, a motion he often took for granted but after last week, he will never look at Oliver in the same way again.

“Please don’t bottle up your emotions, especially to me Connor. You know I’m here.”

Connor can only look down at his boyfriend. Even without his glasses he looked so beautiful. “You do know I love you, right?”

“Of course,” Oliver smiles and rests a hand on Connor’s.

“And I am so thankful for everyday with you. I don’t know where I would be without, you do know that, huh?”

“I know Connor.” Oliver smiles, it's the sort of smile that gives Connor butterflies in his stomach. 

“I just love you so much.” 

“I love you too Connor.”

And in that moment, Connor can’t help but strip off his jacket, shoes and jeans.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks but it isn’t long before Connor steps into the bath with him.

Oliver lets out a breath and says, “Connor, you’ll flood the apartment.”

“Screw it.” Connor murmurs as he starts to place small kisses on Oliver as he lays on top of him. Water splashes out of the tub all over the floor as their lips rise and fall continuously. 

Oliver holds Connor closer as he tries to take a grip onto the sides of the tub.Their chests touch as Connor’s black T-shirt gets wetter by the second. 

Oliver feels Connor’s brawny chest pressed up against his, every defined chiselled muscle pressed up with luxuriant chest hair.

Connor smiles and leans down to kiss his neck, his hands on his hips. Oliver smiles back and feels the warm water up, pulling Connor towards him, tilting his neck to the side as he starts layering earnest kisses on his wet skin. He reaches down to press his lips once again to Oliver’s, trying to tell him with words how he feels and finally after a moment of hesitation, Oliver finally responds. 

He tastes tentatively with his tongue as Oliver and Connor both draw in breaths in moments between, sensing that both will come back each time.

“I do hope you’ll clean up your mess afterwards,” Oliver says breathlessly between kisses.

“Come on Oliver,” Connor smirks as he pulls him in closer. “Just let us enjoy this while we can.”

Oliver obeys while Connor’s hands start wandering down in all areas as Oliver’s lips thread kisses and soon Connor hands find their way to Oliver thighs, his eyes staring down at him as water trails down his beautiful face.

“You are so beautiful.” He breathes into Oliver’s ear as he arches his back and threads his delicate fingers down further and further. 

Oliver can’t help but let out a yelp as he suddenly pulls half way and pushes back in, holding onto your hips for leverage and hoping he doesn’t slip.

The steam of the water serves its purpose, heating up the room and heightening their senses, making every thrust more closer and deeper. They both don’t fight back as Oliver lets out a soft moan as he focus on placing kisses on Connor’s skin, enjoying the entire sensation in the cramped space.

Oliver suddenly feels the tension seep away between the both of them as Connor places cherished kisses on his neck, causing his head to tilt back. His touch is soft and gentle and delicate as he handles every inch of Oliver’s body.

“Connor...” Oliver is breathless as he moves closer, causing more water to splash out of the tub.

“Oliver..” His name comes out as a heated sigh on Connor's lips with a slight growl. 

Connor tastes soap as he continues to bear kisses all over. The overwhelming musky masculine scent overpowers Oliver as he smacks his lips against Connor’s flesh.

Soon the two break apart, both breathless, unsure to handle the mini flood that they had just created.

Oliver lays a hand around Connor and the other tangled around his wet hair while Connor looks at him with affection, his hands pressed against Oliver’s chest.

They both stay there for what seems like hours just laying with each other until Oliver is the first to move. He can’t help but chuckle as he reaches for a towel left on the radiator.

“We really should have bought a bigger bath!” He grins while patting himself dry and wiping his glasses that are fogged up with condensation.

“I didn’t think a bath would be such a great place for sex,” Connor grins while borrowing the towel from Oliver.

“Any place is great for sex with you.” Oliver nudges at him.

And with that, they both kiss again before Oliver asks, “Now who wants to clean up this mess?”


End file.
